Green Meanie
The 'Green Meanie '''is a recurring character as well as the main antagonist in the second season of Scream Queens. Halloween 1985 During a Halloween party, Nurse Thomas is shown dancing, before being interrupted by a pregnant woman named Jane, who's husband,Bill, has COPD and needs medical assistance immediately. Though reluctant to leave the party, Nurse Thomas goes to check on Bill, and along the way meets up with Dr. Mike. Dr. Mike determines that Bill needs to have his lungs drained, but wants to wait until the morning to perform the procedure, so that him and Nurse Thomas could return to the Halloween party. However, he agrees to do the operation after Jane threatens to have his medical license revoked and the hospital shut down. After Jane leaves, Dr. Mike administers Bill a sedative, but instead of wheeling him to the operating room, he and Nurse Thomas take him outside to the swamp behind the hospital, where they dump the body. Dr. Mike then admits that he was lying about the procedure and actually gave Bill a drug that will kill him within the hour. Nurse Thomas seems hesitant about the situation, explaining to Dr. Mike that she grew up in the area and heard stories from other kids about a monster that lived by the swamp: the Green Meanie. Dr. Mike points out that the swamp is the real monster, as it could decompose a body in a matter of days. He then takes off his cape and Halloween mask and throws it over the floating body to prevent anyone from recognizing them. The pair then happily return to the Halloween party, as Jane sits in the waiting room, rubbing her pregnant belly, completely unaware of what just happened to her husband. ("Scream Again") Halloween 1986 Dr. Mike (dressed as a space shuttle), Nurse Thomas (as the planet Uranus), and the other hospital staff (dressed as baseball players) arrive at a party, with the staff leaving shortly to snort cocaine. Heavily drunk and high, a knife is thrown and slits the throat of one of the men and lands in the chest of another, killing them both. The Green Meanie arrives and chases the last man, whose crawling to escape. The killer proceeds the stab him with a machete. Later, Nurse Thomas and Dr. Mike are heavily making out against a wall when the Green Meanie appears and walks toward them in a hallway. Dr. Mike tries to confront it, but the Green Meanie stabs him right in the chest. He collapses as Nurse Thomas screams and runs. She reaches an entrance where she sees a crowd dancing. She screams for them to run and that there's a killer, but she is ignored. She turns and sees the Green Meanie chasing her. Nurse Thomas screams and tries to run, but falls; the Green Meanie threw a knife that landed squarely on her back, killing her. ("Warts and All") 2016 Years later, medical student Chanel #5 and patient Catherine Hobart went to the hospital basement for a hydrotherapy bath, where they become locked in their chambers. Catherine starts freaking out that they both will be stuck in their tubs with no one to help them, but Chanel #5 tells her that Chamberlain, the candy striper, will come down for them in an hour. After an hour has passed, the Green Meanie creeps into the room and starts playing music, waking up Catherine and Chanel #5. They both assume it is Chamberlain coming to get them, but the Green Meanie then shows himself. He walks over to them both and starts taunting them on which of them he is going to kill. Catherine pleads for him to kill Chanel #5 instead of her, and the Green Meanie then begins to walk away, making Catherine think he's leaving. However, he quickly turns around and slices her head off with his machete, and her decapitated head lands right on top of Chanel #5's tub. He then stares at #5 before swinging his machete downward. However, he is scared away by Chamberlain and Chanel #5 passes out from the encounter. A detective at the crime scene reveals that the Green Meanie escaped with Catherine's body unnoticed.("''Scream Again", "Warts and All") When investigating the hospital's history, Zayday and Chamberlain discover a news article from November 1st 1986, which details the murders of the Our Lady of Perpetual Suffering hospital's staff on Halloween night. ("Warts and All") The Green Meanie attempts to kill Cathy but fails when she puts up a fight. Due to underestimating her strength and ability, the Green Meanie is disarmed and pinned down to the floor by Cathy; she reaches down to remove the Green Meanie's mask but before she can, #3 and Cassidy interrupt her. She tries to explain that she was attacked but upon hearing the elevator doors shut she looks down to find that the Green Meanie has escaped. Cathy then vents her frustrations to #3 and Cassidy; warning them that when someone has fought off a killer and is about to reach down and pull of the mask, it is not the time to distract them with questions. ("Warts and All") The next night, #5 is video chatting with her boyfriend Tyler when the Green Meanie, not in costume, takes him into surgery. #5 realizes that the surgery was actually scheduled for the next day, as Brock and Cassidy are out on dates with the Chanels. The Green Meanie, now back in costume, then uses the lasers that should have been used to cure Tyler as a weapon against Tyler. The Green Meanie sears Tyler's eyes and chest with the medical laser before slicing his throat with a scalpel.The Chanels arrive to find they are too late, and that the Green Meanie has already fled the scene. Chanel accuses #5 of killing Tyler, but #5 denies it. #3 suggests Hester had something to do with it, and the trio agree. ("Warts and All", "Handidates") Back at the hospital, it is seen that Randal, a patient who had been suffering from Jumping Frenchmen of Maine, testing out if anything scares him, but is amazed that he is cured. He leaves his room to tell a doctor that his screaming stopped, but the dark hallways are empty. Suddenly, the elevator doors open, revealing the Green Meanie with a hook-shaped machete. Randal thinks it's a test to scare him, so he doesn't suspect anything. As he approaches the Green Meanie, the killer violently slashes Randal's chest. He yells at the Green Meanie slices him again. The Green Meanie slices Randal a total of 4 times on the chest, and presumably kills him with the fifth. Randal then goes missing leaving his fate unknown. ("Handidates") Sheila Baumgartner, a patient cured from Persistant Genital Arousal Disorder, is being escorted through the hallways by Zayday and Chamberlain. Zayday gives Sheila a baloon. Sheila asks if all patients will get a balloon once they are cured and Zayday states she's the first to get cured and survive(referring to the green meanie attacks). Sheila spots the Green Meanie down the hallway and before she can react he throws a sythe at her decapitating her and then runs up and slices Chamberlain. Zayday taunts the killer C'mon Bitch! but the killer refuses to kill Zayday and runs off. ("Handidates") Chanel and Chad become engaged. On their wedding day, Chanel walks down the isle ahead of Chad as he told her he wanted her to get used to him putting her first. However, after awhile Chad doesn't come at all. Blood begins dripping from the ceiling on to Chanel's dress. She looks up at the ceiling as the blood spreads and the ceiling breaks as Chad's dead body falls to the floor. ("Handidates")